Z wiatru i popiołu
by mroczna88
Summary: Część trzecia i ostatnia dla "Wiatru" i "Popiołu".


Zaklęcia latały we wszystkie strony i ciężko było ich unikać. Severus przeklinał w myślach wszystkich idiotów, którzy posiadają różdżki, a nie potrafią celować. Nawrzeszczał na Longbottoma, który omal go nie rozbroił i ruszył dalej. Musiał gdzieś się dostać. Nie wiedział gdzie, ale coś go pchało naprzód. Czuł potrzebę. Musiał tam dotrzeć. Musiał! Miał wrażenie, że w głowie słyszy głos, który go przywołuje. Znał go. Wydawało mu się, że zna ten głos od zawsze, choć nie umie skojarzyć go z twarzą. Delikatny i głęboki głos, który pieścił każdy zakątek jego duszy.

Severusie… Pospiesz się. Pospiesz. Potrzebuję cię. Severusssss…

Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, by ponownie to usłyszeć. Nikt nigdy nie wymawiał jego imienia w taki sposób – jednocześnie jakby było modlitwą i bezeceństwem. Mimo tego, że był w samym środku morderczej bitwy czuł spokój po raz pierwszy w życiu. Zupełnie, jakby przez te wszystkie lata czegoś szukał i to coś ciągle umykało mu sprzed rąk powodując złość i niepewność, które go tak męczyły. Teraz miał to w końcu znaleźć. Nagle jego wyczulony nos poczuł magnolię. Przystanął i zaczął się rozglądać. Skąd dochodził ten zapach? W prawo. Ruszył powoli w tamtym kierunku, a gdy zapach zaczął się nasilać zaczął biec, by w końcu puścić się pędem. Coś było nie tak. Głos w jego głowie cichł, ale wciąż wypowiadał jego imię – tym razem z jakąś desperacją, która go niepokoiła. Nawet się nie rozglądał. Wiedział dokładnie gdzie jest osoba, której szuka, choć wciąż nie wiedział kim ona jest. Przeskakiwał nad ciałami nawet nie zatrzymując się, by sprawdzić czy żyją. Nie pomagał członkom Zakonu, chociaż widział, że niektórzy z nich mają problemy. Nic się dla niego nie liczyło poza dotarciem do niej. Gdyby na drodze stanął mu sam Czarny Pan Severus czuł, że bez problemu zmiótłby go z powierzchni ziemi. Ona go potrzebowała. Jego i nikogo innego. Tylko on mógł jej pomóc. Realistyczna część jego duszy mówiła mu, że nie ma żadnych podstaw, by tak myśleć, ale całe jego jestestwo ciągnęło do przodu, eliminując tę niewygodną część, która kazała mu się zatrzymać i myśleć. Nie było na to czasu. Nie było sensu, bo wiedział, że i tak będzie szedł przed siebie. Nawet jeśli szedłby na śmierć. Uskoczył przed jednym z morderczych zaklęć. Nie może teraz pozwolić sobie na upadek. Nie teraz. Zapach magnolii stał się prawie nie do zniesienia dla jego wrażliwego zmysłu powonienia – odurzał go jak narkotyk. Jego wzrok wychwycił jedną z leżących postaci i nie mógł już od niej oderwać wzroku. To ona. Przyspieszył, choć wydawało mu się, że nie może biec już szybciej i po chwili już przy niej był. Spojrzał na nią i nawet się nie zdziwił. To było tak, jakby zawsze gdzieś czuł, że czeka właśnie na Hermionę Granger. Walczyła z utratą świadomości – całe jej ciało krwawiło. Przyklęknął i gdy spojrzała na niego poczuł, jakby tonął w jej oczach koloru starego złota. Zobaczył w nich ufność i nadzieję. Wierzyła w to, że ją uratuje.

- Zi-zi-zimno… - wyszeptała i od razu rozpoznał ten głos. Wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć jej czoła i sprawdzić, czy już ma gorączkę. W chwili, gdy dotknął jej po raz pierwszy w życiu zerwał się silny wiatr, wzniósł popiół z ziemi i zaczął wirować wokół nich. Oboje mieli wrażenie, że szelest popiołu na wietrze szepcze im dawno zapomniane słowa…

Pracowity… honorowy… szczerą i wybitnie inteligentną kobietą… nie będzie posłuszny… traktowała, jak równego sobie… odważny… spokojna z natury… aurę tajemniczości… radosna… nie będzie mnie rozpieszczać… będzie kochał mnie i tylko mnie… perfekcjonistą… pełen namiętności… spokojna i agresywna…głos… potrafiący wzbudzić zarówno przerażenie, jak i pożądanie… w chwilach namiętności będzie niski, aksamitny… znosiła moje humory z uśmiechem… ulubionym kolorem będzie czarny… z nieposkromionymi włosami i oczami koloru starego złota… o oczach koloru bezgwiezdnego nieba… dłonie będą dłońmi pianisty… będzie broniła mnie… cenił wiedzę… kochała książki… nie będzie żądał… pokocha moją inność… narzędziem pracy będą pióro i atrament… zniszczy koszmary… da mi wytchnienie w chwilach niepokoju… ruchy będą pewne, celowe i pełne gracji… będzie pachnąć magnoliami… pokocha mnie pierwszy…

Zrozumiał i poczuł. Miał wrażenie, że lód, który skuł jego serce pęka i topnieje, a on sam po raz pierwszy doświadcza czegoś takiego. Jej oczy zaszły mgłą i zemdlała. Nie było czasu na nurzanie się w tym cudownym uczuciu. Wziął ją na ręce i biegł popędzany wiatrem. Któryś ze Śmierciożerców zauważył go i chciał przekląć, ale nagle złapał się za oczy, bo niesiony wichurą popiół oślepił go. W powietrzu czuć było magię, która odstraszała wszystkich, którzy podeszli zbyt blisko. Severus przycisnął Hermionę do siebie i trzymał, jakby była najcenniejszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła. Wpadł do Zakazanego Lasu, a wiatr torował mu drogę pośród krzaków i gałęzi. Gdy uznał, że jest w miarę bezpiecznie położył ją na ziemi i zamknął oczy, by się skupić. Miała wiele ran. Obawiał się, że zbyt wiele. Pracował szybko, machał różdżką szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Nie zaniesie jej do Poppy. Jeśli chodziło o Hermionę nie ufał nikomu poza sobą. Nikomu jej nie odda. Pomoże jej. Czuł, że potrafi. Okrzyki bitwy tu nie docierały, ale nie obchodziło go to. Nie obchodził go los bitwy, przyjaciół i wrogów. Cała jego uwaga już odtąd na zawsze miała być poświęcona kobiecie, którą kochał – na którą sam się skazał w wieku lat dziesięciu, ale nie miał o to pretensji. To, co czuł, było wspaniałe. Marzył o niej, choć nie znał ani jej imienia, ani twarzy. Nie umiał powiedzieć ile minęło czasu, ale był już ciemno, gdy skończył opatrywać jej rany. Wiatr dawno przestał wiać, a cisza była obezwładniająca. Uniósł ją i ruszył w kierunku zamku. Mijał trupy, rannych i żywych, ale na nikogo nie zwracał uwagi. Widząc śmiejącego się Pottera zrozumiał, że wygrali, ale nie obeszło go to ani trochę. Jego świat ograniczał się do tej, którą niósł w ramionach. Gdy Weasley podbiegł i chciał ją od niego odebrać szybko znalazł się na ziemi i mógł przyglądać się plecom oddalającego się Mistrza Eliksirów. Zamiast iść po schodach w górę, zszedł na dół, do lochów. Otworzył przejście do swoich pokojów i po chwili kładł ją na swoim łóżku. Nie wiedział ile tam siedział, ale nie mógł puścić jej dłoni.

Kilka sekund lub dni później otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego.

- Severus…

Aż przymknął oczy z przyjemności. Jego imię wypowiadane przez nią brzmiało tak pięknie… Odruchowo przysunął się i złożył na jej ustach pocałunek, który spowodował, że całe jego ciało stanęło w ogniu. Ryzykował. Ryzykował wszystko, co posiadał – swoją posadę, opinię, spokój, serce, duszę… Ale nie mogło to mieć teraz dla niego mniejszego znaczenia. Gdy otoczyła jego szyję ramionami rozluźnił się. Gdy wyszeptała w jego usta „kocham cię" jego serce zaśpiewało i po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się naprawdę żywy.


End file.
